Who Says?
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Who says I can't be both?


_A.N. Enjoy and please review! Oh, and I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"You _like_ her, you want to _kiss_ her, you want to _marry_ her!"

The lazy yet gifted teenager felt the muscle above his eyebrow begin to twitch wildly. _Baka... I will... I will maintain-_ "Shut up Naruto-baka!" The room echoed with the sound of his voice and his fist slamming down on the table.

Low murmurs began in the crowded restaurant, whisper baring words like "nerve" and "manners" being spoken the loudest.

A smirk remained on the kyuubi vessel's face as he watched his friend turn red. "Well it's true! And you'll never get her attention if you're afraid to admit it!"

Shikamaru's brown eyes bore into his friend's bright blue ones angrily. "Would you shut up? I thought you knew how to, at the very least, keep your cool about women-How the hell does Anko put up with you? I mean sheesh, Naruto."

"Aw, she finds my energetic spirit _very_ attractive," he responded with a smirk saturated in complete and utter confidence.

"I'm going to puke."

Laughter spilled from the blond shinobi's mouth at that. "Anyway, I think you'd better ask Ino about how to pick up women-After all she got Sakura. Anko pretty much threw me over her shoulder and-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>"You like Lazy Boy? Oh, that's rich!"<p>

"Sshh! Anko nee-chan, you promised you wouldn't laugh!" Kagome's cheeks burned crimson as she looked around the training grounds. Soft blue eyes implored her sisterly figure to stop laughing at her as she fiddled with a few blades of grass.

Anko smiled good naturedly and nudged her arm playfully. "C'mon, tough miko-nin like you should be able to tell Lazy that you like him. Not like you couldn't have your pick of any of the guys."

"That's not true... No one has asked me out since I arrived here last year. Besides, Shikamaru had both Ino and Temari vying for his attention for a long time. Why would he want someone like me when he could have had one of them?"

The jounin glowered at her young friend as she tugged at her blue-black tresses in reprimand. "Now what did I tell you about that self-depreciating tone? The hanyou does not exist here and so you should banish him from your mind as well."

Sapphire irises rimmed with a dark pink color peered at her friend. "I can't forget him. Even if my mind would,_ it_ wouldn't." Her hand pressed over her beating heart, over where the shikon no tama pulsed with her life force.

"Ack, you're such a worrier Kags. Just go up to him and sling him over your shoulder, then-"

Crimson stained her cheeks as the miko-nin covered her ears.

Laughter rang in the training grounds as she thumped her compannion on the back. "I stopped! Seriously, you'd think after being around so many perverts in your life you would be less sensitive to it."

A slow smile formed on the dark haired beauty's rose petal pink lips as she laid back on the grass. "I guess there are some habits that you never break." _Like being a coward. Can my heart take much more?_

_I'll have to make sure Lazy doesn't hurt her. She's more fragile than anyone could ever guess... I swear if that portal ever opens up again, I'm going to beat that inu to within an inch of his life!_ Her eyes narrowed at the thought and she threw a kunai at a tree where she knew one of the miko-nin's many admirers was hidden.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama!"<p>

The muscle above the Hokage's eyebrow twitched as she slammed a fist down on her desk. "WHAT? I'm doing the damn paperwork Shizune!"

Shizune's dark eyes widened a bit in nervousness as she backed up a little. "U-um, well you see a mission has come up!"

Frustration laced her features as she rubbed her palms into her temples, seriousness filtering into her eyes. "There are always missions Shizune. Now what is so important?"

"A small but wealthy village has been under attack by many shinobi. But, the shinobi seem to be at least partially youkai. The village leader has asked that we dispatch a team, and... He specifically asked for Kagome-chan."

Tsunade looked a bit worried for a moment but she quickly covered it, linking her fingers together and leaning her chin on them as she stared intently out the window to the setting sun. "We'll assemble a team first thing in the morning. Kagome will be the team leader and I'll look to see who is mission free now."

"B-but Tsunade-sama we can't send her on such a dangerous mission! She's only been a kunoichi for a year! She isn't ready for a mission like this."

"Shizune, Kagome is a high demand ninja. She's become a chunin in under a year of training time and with the strange fluctuations in youkai activity, her miko abilities make her quite the commodity. I want to protect her just as much as you, but she is a fighter by birth as well as choice. You didn't see what she went through before this. I did."

Onyx eyes bore into the Hokage's brown with worry. "Tsunade-sama... You never did tell me how she came here. You and Anko were the only ones to see what happened to her."

Her eyes slid closed as she recalled the day that the miko had quite literally fallen into their lives. The corner of her lip twitched with a smile. "It was such a beautiful day. I remember thinking that something was going to happen. And of course she would have to crash into the ground right in front of Anko and I."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Her body was pulsing with her strange chakra. As soon as we touched her we were engulfed in memories. So much pain for a trinket." Her expression shifted and became indifferent once more. "Shizune! Get me the mission schedules!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Higurashi. Need help?"<p>

"Oh! Nara-san, I didn't hear you. Um, yes please. Could you reach in my pocket and get the keys out?" The miko's arms were full with groceries as she struggled to maneuver so that he could get her keys for her.

He fought to keep the blush hidden as he reached into the pocket of her jeans, his fingers brushing against her hip as he pulled out the keys. "Which one?"

Her lips pulled into a soft smile. "The one with the smiley face sticker on it. Naruto's doing," she added in answer to the unasked question as she watched him open the door for her.

"It would be. That baka always does strange things."

The blue eyed beauty frowned slightly at that, her smile slipping away. "He can be strange at times but it was his way of being thoughtful. He always forgets which key is which so he thinks nothing about little reminders like that. Thank you for assisting me Nara-san."

His hand shot out, stopping the door from closing as he moved to follow her in. "Need some help putting things away?"

A faint blush colored her cheeks as she stepped aside to allow him in. "That would be nice. Thank you Nara-san." Her heart pounded in her ears as he followed her to the kitchen, his mere presence causing both panic and euphoria. "Leave that bag alone. Those are the things I'm making for dinner."

Dark eyes followed her every move as he began to put some of the groceries away. "So, where are Anko and Naruto? Normally they won't leave you alone for more than two minutes."

She smiled softly, her blush still faint as she opened the fridge to put things in. "Anko nee-chan went to talk to Hyuuga-sama. Naruto went to pester Tsunade-chan about missions. It's sort of nice though."

His lips pulled into a smile as he stepped behind her, his hand pushing the fridge closed for her. "What's nice Higurashi?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, her blush worsening as she turned to face him. "Not having them with me all the time. They're always trying to protect me from people."

"Do you need protection, Kagome?" he whispered as he boxed her in, dipping his head down to meet her eyes.

Twin sapphires snapped to his eyes in surprise, his proximity intoxicating to her. "Shikamaru..." Her hands reached up, cupping his face in her hands as she pressed her lips to his.

Electricity shot between them, their skin becoming hot as they pulled one another close.

"Kagome-chan! Tsunade obaa-chan wants to see us for a mission bright and early! She said it's-" Naruto's voice stopped short as he walked into the kitchen to see the two pull apart rapidly.

"G-good to see you home Naruto! How does stir fry sound for dinner?" Kagome babbled, her face a dark crimson as she went to pull what she needed out.

Shikamaru glared at the blond shinobi. "You're so troublesome Naruto-baka."

Sky blue eyes darted between them and a smirk lit up his face.

The lazy genius stared at him in warning as he stepped forward. "Don't you dare Naruto! I'll never speak with you-"

"KAGOME AND SHIKAMARU, SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang as he began running around the shared apartment, avoiding Shikamaru's attempts at stopping him.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!"

Kagome's face was radiating so much heat the air around her seemed to blur.

* * *

><p>"Good morning. I assume you all know why you're here. You are the best ninja I can spare for this mission."<p>

Shizune smiled awkwardly at them, silently apologizing for the Hokage's phrasing. _How confidence boosting, Tsunade-sama..._

Kagome nodded at the blond woman, smiling softly. "Go on Tsunade-chan."

"Approximately 100 miles north of Konoha there is a small but wealthy village in the middle of a dense forest. It's a thriving trading post under most circumstances but as of late they have suffered a series of attacks and robberies."

"So they've hired us?" Hinata whispered in question, her voice quiet yet lacking of her former stutter.

Tsunade nodded towards the Hyuuga heiress in confirmation. "Indeed. The catch is that the thieves are quite powerful youkai-nin. Which is why the village specifically asked for Higurashi Kagome. Kagome you are team leader. Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura; you are here by assigned to follow your team leader's orders in securing the safety of Sato no Mori."

Shikamaru cleared his throat, his eyes flickering towards the miko-nin. "Hokage-sama, Kagome is an asset to Konoha. However, having her lead a team seems premature to say the least. She has been a kunoichi for less than a year and a chunin for only six months. Her abilities, while the most affective in combating a youkai, are a liability of sorts as they make her a target."

"Oi, shut up Shikamaru! Kagome-chan will be an awesome leader!" Naruto growled. _Idiot. Never question your woman's capabilities._ The blonde silently nodded in agreement with his own thought.

A look of surprise and slight hurt passed through Kagome's eyes briefly but she quickly shielded it. "Well Nara-san, I don't dispute my lack of experience. But I also know more about youkai than any of you and fought for years before becoming a kunoichi. If Hokage-sama chooses to put me in charge than I expect your compliance if not your respect." Her voice was light yet cool.

Neji's pale eyes darted between them in curiosity. _Is there something between them? I hope not._

Hinata met her cousin's eyes and gulped, knowing that he had seen something he did not like. _Oh no... I hope Neji onii-san doesn't do anything to Nara-san._ "Well, I think Higurashi-san will make an excellent team leader."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You've got my vote!"

"Is that enough answer for you? The mission will proceed. You all have an hour to make any preparations that you require," Tsunade stated smoothly, waving them off.

All of the young ninja disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Anko shouted, tailing the miko-nin as she hopped from building to building.<p>

Sapphire orbs snapped to her sisterly figures as she stopped, her eyes fluctuating between blue and pink with her mental preparations for the mission. "Anko nee-chan? What do you need? I've only got fifteen more minutes."

The jounin looked at the younger girl with concern in her eyes. "Hyuuga Neji is a part of your team correct? Look... Watch out for him alright?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What do you mean? Hyuuga-san is a very capable shinobi. Is that what Hyuuga Hiashi-sama wished to discuss with you last night? Is he worried for his nephew?"

She watched the miko-nin's eyes lost all of their pink pigment and become the innocent blue of her normal state. "Look... I'm not allowed to say much. I was only notified because I'm considered your guardian. Let's just say that Neji is now of 'marriageable age' and has his eyes set on someone special. Watch out for him."

"Don't worry about me Anko nee-chan. I can handle males who have an interest in me."

"I hope you can," the purple haired woman muttered as she watched the girl continue on her journey.

_With ten minutes to spare,_ Kagome thought as she landed just outside the perimeter to wait for her team. My team... _Shikamaru, is it really just professional interest that makes you object to me leading a mission?_

Light violet, almost white eyes stared at the impressive kunoichi with interest at the slight blush on her cheeks. "Higurashi-san?"

Nerves brought the pink back to her eyes as the miko-nin turned to meet his eyes. "Hyuuga-san. It is good to know I have such a dependable shinobi on my team."

"Call me Neji."

Her head tilted in confirmation that she'd heard his request though her face remained a polite mask. "I doubt Hyuuga-sama would approve of an outsider such as myself addressing Hyuuga-san so informally."

His hand reached out to touch her face before dropping back to his side. "Hiashi-sama will have no problems with such things. Perhaps at the end of the mission we can discuss this further."

"Hey Higurashi!" Sakura greeted warmly as she walked through the gates from Konoha.

"Haruno-san, right on time."

"Call me Sakura! You know, it's weird how you're so close with Naruto yet we never hang out. We should start to." The pink haired girl smiled in a friendly way, her eyes sincere.

A faint smile took possession of her lips as she nodded at her. "Alright, Sakura-san."

Soft, nearly soundless foot steps brought the Hyuuga heiress in sight of her comrades. "Higurashi-san."

Kagome nodded her head with a slight smile for the soft spoken girl. "Hyuuga-san."

"Pl-please call me Hinata, Higurashi-san."

"Sorry if I'm late," Shikamaru yawned as he walked through the gate, stretching a bit as he avoided the miko-nin's eyes.

"Not quite, Nara-san."

Sakura elbowed the lazy genius in his ribs as she stared at the polite yet distant expression on their team leader's face. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

"You're troublesome, Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" the kyuubi vessel shouted jubilantly as he dropped to the ground, pumping a fist into the air.

The miko-nin chuckled softly, covering her mouth in a polite way. "You certainly know how to make an entrance... Now that we're all here let's get moving. Hyuuga-san, you'll stay approximately 500 yards ahead of us to search for threats. Hinata-san, you'll stay approximately 500 yards behind to insure that we are not followed by unwanted eyes as well as to cover any tracks left behind once we're in enemy territory. Sakura-san, you are to remain with Nara-san as we travel. As the medic-nin you are the most important member of the team and Nara-san is the best one to help you with strategies and such should we get attacked. Naruto, you're with me."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed as he watched his team leader, following as close as she would allow. <em>Damn... I didn't mean to piss her off.<em>

Sakura's green eyes flickered to her strategist teammate as he stared ahead. _There is something going on between them, isn't there?_ "You know, questioning her abilities isn't a great way to get in good with a girl you like. The macho protectiveness thing doesn't impress her, anyone would be able to tell that."

"I don't need your troublesome advice. My objections were completely professional. She knows that."

"Oh, brother. Guys are so dense sometimes... Let me guess, you guys kissed? And then you made an exit?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "Keep out of it, Sakura."

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," Kagome replied with a soft smile as they continued to jump through the trees. _Why is he watching me?_

A sigh fell through the blond boy's lips at her answer. _No you aren't._

"We'll be there in a few minutes!" Kagome shouted to her team as she saw a mark Neji had left them.

* * *

><p>"Konoha shinobi! Togashi-sama, they're here!" a villager shouted as he scampered off to tell the village leader.<p>

Kagome looked around, a distant smile on her face. _It almost looks like Sengoku Jidai... This world is so strange. Yet wonderful._

An elderly man hobbled forward as he spotted the team of young ninja. "Welcome to Sato no Mori. I assume you are Higurashi kagome, the miko-nin."

"Oh, yes I am." The blue eyed beauty bowed to the village leader. "This is my team; Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. We are here to secure the safety of your village."

"Chikaru!"

"Yes, Togashi-sam?" a little girl responded suddenly whirling around to face Kagome. "Lady Kagome! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Shock flashed in the eyes of the onlookers as the little child hugged the miko-nin's leg desperately.

"Chikaru-chan? How did you get here?" Curiosity flooded her sapphire irises as she smoothed the little girls ebony tresses back.

Brown eyes filled with tears. "I-I don't know! All the sudden it was dark... And then there was this pink light and a voice saying that I didn't exist in the world anymore. Then I was waking up here. No one knew what I was talking about and I've lived here for a year."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at them in suspicion. _That she didn't exist...? What does that mean? Clearly she is alive. Where do you come from?_

"Kagome? You know her?" Sakura asked in surprise, curiosity in her features.

"From a long time ago. Before I came here... Chikaru, is there anyone else not from here around?"

The village leader frowned in thought. "You believe the girl? We thought she was... An impressionable child but nothing more. Was it some sort of genjutsu?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this in closed quarters," Neji stated calmly as he looked around at the small audience that had begun to gather around them.

"Ah, yes. Chikaru, take them to the rooms we arranged for them."

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she finished her talk with Chikaru, guilt weighing down on her conscience. <em>One wish that altered two worlds permanently. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I phrase it properly? Damn it!<em>

Hinata's pale eyes watched her team leader in curiosity and concern as she paced. "Kagome-san? Are you alright?"

Shikamaru watched with concern as the miko-nin remained quiet.

"Kagome?" Sakura worried her lip.

"Kagome-chan?" Naruto added quietly.

She faced them with a sigh, her eyes calm and collected once more. "I apologize. Neji-san?"

He perked up at her use of his first name as he met her eyes. _She used my actual name. Perhaps Hiashi-sama's help will not be required._ "Yes?"

"Did you scan the area as I asked?"

"Indeed. There are several areas in which the youkai-nin may enter. Three to the south, one to the north, and four to the east. The west side is secured."

Hinata looked up suddenly. "N-no. Onii-san, I noticed a place in the western border that they could enter."

Kagome nodded. "Good catch, Hinata-san. Naruto, you can handle securing the northern border. Hinata-san, you go to the center of the village to the look-out tower. You'll be responsible for monitoring the air ways as well as protecting the interior should there be a breach. Nara-san, you will take the west. Neji-san, you'll take the south. Sakura-san, you'll be taking care of the injured of the past attacks while staying in position to come to the aid of any of us."

"You can't take the eastern border. That has the most areas that they could get in. Being by yourself for that would be unwise," Shikamaru yawned.

"Who says I'll be by myself?" Kagome responed coolly as she formed a few hand signs, a familiar two-tailed neko appearing by her side. _I can bring anyone through... I'm forever tied between worlds._ "This is Kirara. She'll be with me. Isn't that right, girl?" She stroked the youkai's fur gently.

Neji eyed the neko, having heard stories about the miko-nin's ability to conjure people and animals briefly with her jutsu. "Alright."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Silence echoed as the miko-nin watched for threats, stroking Kirara's fur. "Like old times, isn't it? I wish we could speak... I wish you could tell me the damage I've done to our world. One silly wish... I thought it would be for the best."<p>

The neko purred softly, trying to reassure her.

"I wonder... Do you remember when you go back to our world? Being here? What once was?"

"Kagome?"

Sapphire eyes snapped up to meet familiar crimson in shock. "Kagura? You're one of the youkai-nin?"

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes scanned the area, spotting youkai chakra near Kagome. <em>They don't appear to be fighting... What's going on? Are they talking?<em>

* * *

><p>Kirara growled softly as she looked at the wind youkai, moving in front of Kagome.<p>

Crimson orbs flickered over the neko with a slight amount of humor. "Aren't we past that, little neko?" She flicked her fan at the small youkai, sending it flying as she stepped closer to the miko. "I assume you are the reason we're all here, are you not?"

Kagome backed up a bit, nodding faintly. "I can't let you steal from here Kagura, nor can I allow you to harm the villagers."

Cold laughter rang in the air. "No matter what dimension we're in, you just _have_ to be a protector, don't you Miko? This is survival of the fittest. Nothing more or less. You are a kunoichi of Konoha, as I can see, so I'm sure you can understand that."

"Kagura, why continue to hurt others when you are finally free? This world is strange to you, I'm sure but it's a fresh start."

"Is that why you flooded this world with us? Fresh starts? We don't belong here! There are thousands of us-Maybe more!"

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I... I wished on the shikon no tama, that neither I nor the shikon no tama ever existed in the world. I wanted to undo the damage done, but I guess I made it worse. I woke up here and I realized that I hadn't phrased the wish properly so it brought me here... And I guess, all the people who would have never existed if not for the shikon were brought here as well."

A fan clattered to the ground as the wind youkai stared at her in shock. "Y-you tried to kill yourself?"

Kirara growled and nuzzled Kagome's cheek as she walked back, glaring at Kagura.

"I just wanted to make things better..."

Strong arms wrapped around the miko-nin, pulling her in close as a dragon formed in the wind to signal her accomplices to retreat. "Kagome-chan, come with me. I'll take care of you."

Sapphire irises widened in shock as she was pulled towards her former enemy as well as ally. "What?"

"It hurt when I realized that I'd been put in this world. I thought you'd wished for the ones you hated to leave. You hating me was an unbarable thought." Crimson eyes stared at the little miko with affection and longing. "I want to... I want to be like you."

* * *

><p><em>Not a single enemy in sight... The only one who is present is the one talking to Kagome-san.<em> Hinata's eyes peered at them intently, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yo! Hinata, what's going on? It's way too quiet out here! Any action that I can't see?" Naruto's voice sounded in Hinata's ear piece.

"Kagome-san's end has one possible enemy present, but they do not seem to be fighting."

"There was one advancing here but she suddenly retreated. Perhaps Kagome-san is reasoning with the leader," Neji's voice suggested through the piece, having heard what they were saying.

* * *

><p>"You want to be like me? Why?"<p>

"You were welcomed in this world. You find a home wherever you go. I've never had a home Kagome. You've had many."

Kagome let out a soft sigh, stepping back a bit. "Kagura... Come back with me. Own up to things you've done and accept the reprecussions. In the end, maybe you can ask to stay in Konoha. Become a kunoichi if they let you... And let the winds take you where they will."

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea."<p>

"Why? Kagura is surrendering herself. She will not cause trouble and we've been assured that the other youkai-nin will not come back. If they break their word, I put up a barrier anyway. Anyone who seeks to steal will be repelled."

Sakura sighed as she watched the would-be couple exchanging words. _These two should seriously be banned from going on missions together._

"Kagome-san, I think that Shikamaru has a point... She could betray us and signal her comerades," Hinata whispered softly.

The crimson eyed youkai snorted. "Comrades is a strong word... More like accomplices. I'd rather stick with my miko," she told them with a smirk, wrapping her arm around her shoulders as she eyed the lazy looking male. _Hmph. She certainly has poor tastes._

Sakura giggled quietly behind her hand as she watched, knowing the move well as Ino often wrapped her arm around her like that when she felt she was being challenged. _Oh boy... Shame Ino isn't here to see this. Looks like Shikamaru needs to up his game..._

Neji cleared his throat, discomfort clear.

Naruto grinned his simple grin and shrugged. "If Kagome-chan trusts her, I trust her. Kags is a great judge of character!"

"So it's settled. Who wants to tie me up for transport?"

* * *

><p>"So, Tsunade sentenced her to training, counseling, and probation, huh? Seems light for being a thief."<p>

"People deserve forgiveness, Nara-san."

A look of slight pain flashed in his eyes at the continued use of his surname. "Please use my first name. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. It's just... Hard."

"What is?"

His eyes grew distant as he looked out at the sunset with a sigh. "Do you remember the first time we really met?"

She nodded a bit, remembering.

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, you're that woman who fell into Konoha, aren't you?"<em>

_Startled sapphire orbs snapped up to look at the shinobi, feeling out of place in the woods with her hospital gown. "Oh, um, yeah... K-konnichiwa. I'm Higurashi Kagome."_

_He arched an eyebrow at her. "You sound like Hinata... Why are you shy? I'm just some bum for all you know. It's troublesome to worry about impressions."_

_Kagome smiled softly at him. "What's your name?"_

_"Nara Shikamaru," he replied as he flopped down on the grassy floor, looking up at the sky. "You know, everyone is looking for you."_

_"I couldn't stay in the hospital. Too many people."_

_Soft brown eyes flickered to the visible bandages on her body. "Women shouldn't fight."_

_"No one should fight Nara-san. But it's nature. People fight, always struggling for power or wealth or survival. Not fighting back just makes you more of a target. Man or woman."_

_"Insightful I suppose."_

_The miko smiled a little wistfully, her eyes growing distant. "If I could choose my path I would choose a peaceful one. I would be a wife and mother."_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru watched her, longing glazing his features. "When you said that, I thought you wanted a simple life. Then Anko and Tsunade started training you. Speaking with you came briefly with Naruto and Anko always hovering over you. I fell for you more each day after that though."<p>

A soft, regretful smile washed over her features. "I can't have that Shikamaru. I am a miko by birth. Kunoichi by training. I've loved you since that first day though. Will you try?"

He took her hand hesitantly and kisses her cheek, his own burning. "I can."

"And who says I can't be a warrior, wife, and mother one day?"


End file.
